1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to no-till planters and attachments thereto for closing the shallow trench formed by the planter when seeds are planted thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior no-till planters have depended upon the positioning of the seed by the disc opener and the formation of the same in a thin, shallow tapered configuration so that the walls of the shallow trench formed thereby fall inwardly upon themselves and the seeds. In some soils this self-closing of the shallow trench in which the seeds are planted works satisfactorily. In other soils, as for example clay soils, the consistency of the soil is such that it does not fall inwardly and birds and sometimes rodents eat the exposed seeds. The present invention provides a positive means of spooning portions of the side walls of the shallow trench into the area of the trench so as to effectively and completely cover the seeds therein.